botherly love?
by kyelmarsh
Summary: OK if you have reed my other fics you know this is going to suck so if you plan to reed to just find out all the bad stuff then don't click it open ok.


RRBZ FAN FIC.

This fanfic is about the rowdy ruff boys from powerpuffgirlsz. Ok first off I don't know how old the rowdy ruff boys wear so I'm just going to say sixteen. And that this is one year after you last see them. I do not own power puff girls or power puff girls z in any way what so ever I was just bored and was brine locked on my south park fan fic so I made this. Enjoy.

Brick's pov.

Brick was sitting on the coach watching some random mind numbing thing on TV. After about 10 min he desisted that there was nothing good on so he decided to go out. On his way out he latterly ran in to butch.

"Ow what the hell was that!"

Screamed butch. Brick stood up and looked at butch.

"What do you mean what was that you ran in to me!"

Yelled brick butch stood up looking pissed.

"I'm not the one running around the house like crazy"

Said butch now brushing himself of.

"Who are you calling crazy you wear the one running I was passing to get out the door"

Said brick still a bit mad. Then the two brothers stared a glare contest. ... 4 min past and nether showed any sign of giving in. after 3 more min boomer walking in the door to find his brothers glaring at each other in the living room.

"What are you two doing?" asked boomer. Neither of the two brothers answered so boomer decided to let it be.

"Give up you can't win" said brick.

"You want to bet"

Said butch with a smile. Then kicking brick in the shin.

"Ow you cheating I'm going to kill you"

Said brick pouncing on butch and bringing him to the ground. Both of them rolled on the ground pulling and punching each other nether of them noticed boomer watching with a soda.

"Hay butch... brick...hello"

Said boomer then relies they were ignoring so he pored his pop on them. After having a cold drink poured on them they finally stopped.

"What the hell was that" both brick and butch yelled at the same time.

"Do you two even remember what you were fighting about?"

Asked boomer. The two boys looked at each other.

"Um I don't do you?" asked brick. "No what you don't"

Said butch. There was then a silent's that took over the room.

"Fucking morons." proclaimed boomer as he walked off to his room.

"Well if wear done I'm off"

Said butch going to his room. Once they had both left brick didn't know what to do so he went to the coach and started to watch TV.

Boomer's pov.

Boomer walked over to his medium sized blue bed to finish a book he was reading. He grabbed the book turned on his desk light and turned of his room light.

"Finally some nice alone time with my favorite book series a series of unfortunate events"

Said boomer sitting at his small desk. 75 minutes past and boomer had just finished his book. Then he heard someone enter the house.

"I'm home mojo" pronounced mojo. Boomer put his head on his desk.

"Not that idiot not now I was in a good mood" said boomer. His door opened to find butch standing in the way of the door way.

"Shhhh stay quiet he never looks in hear"

Said butch getting down and crawling behind the shut door.

"Who brick" asked boomer.

"No mojo never looks in hear but I don't get it didn't we drive him away last week" said butch. Boomer was getting anode.

"Ya we did but like you said it was last week he can find his way back to his own house" said boomer in a matter of fact tone. Butch looked at him with his normal face madder than hell. Boomer looked surprised even though butch used that face on several occasions.

Boomer just put his book up and walked over to his bed.

"Hay why are you hiding from mama" asked boomer. Butch looked away from boomers peep hole and to boomer.

"What do you mean hiding I'm not hiding I came in to ... to spent time with my younger brother" said butch who was the middle child or that's what mojo or mama said and that brick was the oldest and boomer was the youngest each of them apart by 3 secants.

"Ya ya whatever if you really came in here to play than what do you want to do" asked boomer seeing throw butches bluff.

"Um let's play a bored game or something" said butch going thru boomers closet looking for something to play trying to keep up his bluff. Then they both herd the door open again this time it was brick. Brick did abbot the same thing as butch.

"Let me gees you're not hiding you just want to spend time with me too" said boomer brick looked at him confused.

"Hell no I'm hiding" said brick putting his eye back to the peep hole.

"Good idea" said butch moving to brick to try to look out the peep hole. Boomer looked sad then he got an idea.

"So you two don't want to play" said boomer with a fake sadness.

"No we don't" both his brothers said at the same time.

"Well ok then ... MAM..." boomer was cut short by his brother's hands.

"Ok ok we will play just don't call him" said brick. They both tock their hands off of boomers face.

"Ok then let's play" said boomer picking up scrabble. Both of the other brothers put their heads down.

"Ok well play" said them both very depressed.

Butch's pov.

After the 6 games of scrabble boomer had to leave the room to go pee. Then butch got up to try to find something to blackmail boomer with so he can get out of his room.

"Butch what are you doing" asked brick.

"I'm finding something to black mall boomer with so I can get the fuck out of here" said butch. Butch then made it back to boomers closet he went throw it some more. Then he moved some shoes and found a little blue box.

'Bingo' said butch in his head. He opened the box and found a black slip full or upside down picks a video tape with no label and a used condom.

"What the fuck is this" said butch.

"What" said brick coming over to see what butch was talking about?

Butch opened the little black slip tan pulled out five photos. ... "HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT BOOMER WITH BUBLES" yelled butch.

"What" said brick getting even closer to see the picks. [B,B kissing ... B,B taking shirts off... B,B taking pants off ... B,B no under where boomer ... B,B no clothing bubbles ... B,B fucking.]

..."Oh my god" said brick. Brick then looked at butch. Butch looked back "what!" said butch confused then brick gat a wicked smile.

"Black mail" said brick. Butch was still confused then shocked then started too grim then laugh.

"Hell ya" then brick got another idea.

"Hummm I wonder what that kiss was like" said brick. Then butch gat confused again.

'What the hell' said butch in his head?

"What do you mean you wonder" said butch brick looked at him

"Well me" but he was cut short by boomers feet coming near the door. Brick looked at butch

"I'll show you what I mean" said brick.

"Ok I'm ba..." but he was cut off by his brothers kiss. Boomer knows he shud get him off but something made him stay locked in the kiss. The kiss lasted 4 min be for brick needed to breath.

"...wow" said butch. Boomer looked at brick gasping.

"What...the fuck...was that for" said boomer in between breathes.

"I wanted to know if you wear a good kisser" said brick. Boomer just stared at him

"I must say I'm a little disappointed boomer" said brick. Boomer got mad.

"What do you mean disappointed" yelled boomer.

"Well I was thinking you would be a better kisser then that" said brick. Boomer then got even madder.

"Ok that's it" said boomer then he lunged after brick and pulled him in to his kiss which now that he was in to it the kiss was 10 times better.

"How was that ass hole" said boomer as he wiped his lips with his sleeve.

"I don't know you tell me" said brick as he lunged back for more only to be stopped by butches hand to the face.

"Not so fast lover boy was that you plan to make out with your own brother" yelled butch.

As butch finished talking boomer taped him on the shoulder.

"it's not as bad as you think" said boomer as he not only placed his hands around his brothers neck and kissed him but he also reached for his pants zipper out of pure lust.

Brick pov.

As brick watched his brother make out and almost strip right in front oh him he cudent help but get a boner.

Noticing this and the fact that thru sheer will power butch was lifting up a fist to punch boomer he had to stop him so he got up behind him and reached not only for his hand but also for his now exposed dick.

"What the fuck are you doing" asked butch in a mad yet aroused tone.

"just having a little fun" replied brick who was now letting go of both his brothers hand and dick which he didn't use to hit boomer but he flipped him on to his bed and ripped off his pants.

"What are you doing butch" asked boomer now scared of what he had gotten in to.

"Apparently nothing you don't want" said butch in a seductive tone with his groin poking in to boomers prostate sending a chill down both their spines.

"oh I got to get in on this" said brick going over to boomer get in on this" said brick going over to boomers face and lifting him up by his chin.

"You still have one good hole left lest see how good you are with it."

Said brick as he stuck his dick in to his brother's mouth just as butch had stuck his dick in to his brother's ass.

As he was penetrated by butch he tried to cry out in pain but brick dick in his mouth stopped that in moments and sent a wave of ecstasy to both of them

When brick started moving so did butch both pushing and pumping in to their younger brother who was now in so much pain he was crying that didn't stop his brothers though as butch started to pump harder as he hit boomers prostate boomers eyes went wide as he felt something rip.

Boomers pov.

{what the hell was I thinking I'm in so much pain I can hardly move and with brick in my mouth I can't tell them to stop not that they would do it anyway but still}

That is what went on in boomers mind as he was now being raped by his brothers who were enjoying every last second of it not letting up one bit in fact both seemed to be going faster and harder than before.

"Oh god this is so good" yelled out butch as he was close to his finish.

"Man I can't tack much more I'm going to cum" yelled brick as only moments later came inside his brother's mouth.

As he was done he got out of his brothers mouth and went to hold his mouth shut.

"Swallow you little whore swallow every drop" said brick as he held boomers mouth shut.

Boomer didn't really want to but he did it any way out of fear as his other brother was still pounding in to his backside.

"ow not so hard it hurts you're killing me" said boomer as he gasped for air as he was breathing harder and harder as butch speed up his thrusts even more until finally he cam inside his little brother's tights hole and fell to the flore.

"what going on in here mojo" said mojo as he walked in to see his three boys panting on the ground with cum dripping from butches and bricks cocks and from both boomers mouth and ass with which he fainted.


End file.
